I don't want to be left alone
by Charlie-kun
Summary: Yuki is really annoyed and he doesn't realize that Shuichi tries to comfort him...
1. Yoru

Hm.. I worked on it again. I don't knwo if I'll be ever finishing it.. but those mistakes were just too much to bear with XD

-I don't want to be left alone-

Chapter #1 - Yoru

He was moaning annoyingly. He was jumping up and down at my right side and telling me how baaaad his day was - then he said he would loooooove me. But after all, he continued, the sun was shiiiining, so the day would not have been as baaaaad as he had thought. I shook my head, thinking about what had ridden me when I confessed my love to such a blockhead. "YUUUUUUKI!", he moaned again. "Are you REALLY listening to me?" "Yes", was my answer and I overheard the rest of what Shuichi said, just like the things he already had said.

"And then I bought a cat", he ended. "Hmhm.", my brain was recognizing that there was something seriously wrong with this sentence. "You bought what?!?" The hope that my ears played games with me was not gone yet. "A caaaaaaat, a sweet black, grey, white cat! I named her Yoru, 'cause she reminds me of the night!" "Are you nuts or what???", I just couldn't believe it! "This is officially MY home, and I can't and I WON'T allow a pet!" "but Yu.." "NO" He started crying awfully and I had over a hundred pages of writing left for my new novel until the following week; if it continued like this - even if I would kick this little moron out for that week - it would be difficult to manage. One lost day is such long period for a novelist who has to finish his script. "We'll talk later. Sit down and shut up.", I thought he got my message. I was wrong. "Nonononoooope, Yuki! Please, I beg you! You are so busy and I'm sooo alone!" I sighed. "Yes, yes. keep it..", I finally said, eyes fixes on the small screenof my laptop. "But if it bothers me, I'll drive it over."

He knew that I knew that I would definitively not drive over his new beloved cat and so he smiled happily. "I'll fulfil a wish of yours, someday!", he chatted excitedly.

A week later seventy-five pages had found their way into my - still unfinished - document. Just one evening left. Tomorrow was the gloomy day I had to hand my script in. The phone rang and as if my manager had read my thoughts he surely was the one who called. He said something which sounded similar to Shuichi when he wanted to date with me. 'Yuki-san, it is really important that you will have finished your script by tomorrow. I need to have it at six o'clock!' - okay, not as annoying as Shuichi was, for sure. The manager would have had to say something similar to: 'Yuuuuki-san, it is REALLY important that you will have DONE your script by tooomooorrrrooooow. I neeeeeeeeeed to HAVE it at six ooo'cloooock, pleaaaase I beg youu!'.

Fortunately - for the manager - he was not as much as he could be like Shuichi. It would have caused me a nervous breakdown thus the book would not even be finished in a year's time. The door first opened then closed silently. He came from behind and hugged me tightly. I only desired that I could breathe. "Let off, you're choking me", I barked and he sobbed. "YUUUKI! I just wanted to hug ya!" I concentrated on my laptop, trying to ignore him "Yuki, did you see neko-chan?" "No" "Really?" "Really." "ReallyReally?" "Shut up" "But.. YUUU…" "SHUT UP" /I wonder.. If that is his wish?/, Shuichi thought painfully. It sent him shivers down the spine "Gomen", he muttered. The regularly 'clackclack' continued under my fingers touching the keyboards keys. Letters appeared out of nowhere on the screen. Shindou Shuichi left the room quietly.

The next days were as quiet as the one after Yuki had been angry. Well, he tended to be angry quite a lot but there had never been a change in the singer's attitude before. The novelist did not wonder why 'the little brat' was silent - who cares? He had to do his work. The cat came into the room poked Yukis leg a bit with it's hairy soft head. If he had not realized that it was the cat he had kicked it - but it was a lucky day for the cat. She stormed out of the room as the blond stood up at once. At the door Shuichi was waiting, picked it up and petted it gently. The cat moaned a bit then began to purr. He just smiled and gave her some food in the kitchen. One week had passed since the lead- singer of Bad Luck had spoken nothing more than the essential things.

Two weeks later it slowly came to happen that Yuki thought Shuichi would be, well, would be acting strange. His behaviour was absolutely odd. The place were the novelist thought about it was a huge, loud place near to a well. The fact that he thought about the little singer was that Shuichi was the exact connotation for noise - in Yuki's opinion anyway. He realized that the younger one had grown much more silent, and now that he thought about it, it bothered him. And it sure did bother him a lot.

It was already dark when the blond went home by car. He was almost at home when he felt the car rumbling and heard a strange, unexplainable, sound. Nerved he set out of his car to look what was wrong with the wheels. Actually, there was nothing wrong with them. It was something under them which looked very wrong now and it was certainly no more. /Shuichi's cat!/ Yuki looked at the dead animal and had no choice but to bury it nearby. He didn't know if he should tell his boyfriend about this accident or just pretend to wonder why the singer's bonnie would not return.

Yuki entered his flat. Inside it was dark. "Shuichi?", he approaches the living room and thereby the balcony. He recognized the person standing outside. Yuki joined Shuichi outside. He did not say anything. "Today is...", Shuichi started and stumbled over his own voice. "Today's what?" "My birthday", the red-head finished after collecting his voice for a moment or two. At this moment, Shuichi seemed as vulnerable as a glass. Yuki nodded: "Sorry, I forgot" Shuichi nodded as well, obviously trying to put his thoughts into words: "Would have been a nice present if you had not killed Yoru. I wonder if she got on your nerves just that much" //He saw it// "I wanted to tell you later on", Yuki said honestly - he really had. "hm" "Shui…" "No." The smaller one turned around and left the balcony, went inside. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep not a minute later. //What the heck... he talks as if I had done it on purpose.. // It annoyed Yuki. But the thing to really drive him nuts was that Shuichi not even spoke a word afterwards. The book had been finished for a few weeks now. The new one was on it's way. He had spare time left! And Shuichi…? h He was not even as vivid as shortly before Yoru died. "Shuichi, I have to talk to you", Yuki said, noticing that Shuichi was not listening. "Okay.. I don't mind.. just come to me if you are ready get things straight."

Yuki left the flat, having something special in his mind. He drove to a pet store. There were lots of cats - loads of, tons of moaning cats. The novelist sighed, but he had already made his decision. "Can I help you, Sir?" a woman asked. She blushed at is sight. "Yeah.. I want to buy this cat", he pointed at a little kitten. It was all black with a grey tip on it's tail and a white spot that reminded of a star on the head. Having all medical support done Yuki returned back home. As he entered it seemed as if his flat had something strange to it. Something was up, he knew, and he did not like it. Something.. that he did not even want to know. Just a feeling."Shuichi?", he asked and looked for him in the kitchen. Then the bedroom, the dining room, the balcony and the rest of the flat which he actually never used. But there was no Shuichi - and just one place left. "Baka, are you in there?", he asked, slightly knocking on the bathroom door. There was no answer, but the air close to the door seemed warmer and a bit humid. Yuki tried to open the door - it was locked. "Shuichi?" He retried. Definitely locked. 


	2. Water and Blood

Yo! Just a few words at the beginning:  
  
At first it was just an open-end one shoot story and I'm really thankful to those who asked me to continue =D I felt really honoured and my ambition to write a story that is not written in my mothertongue came back *g* By the way, my grammar is sometimes really horrible and some of my vocabularies aren't used in the right way either.. I'm sorry ^_^;; I'll work on it.  
  
Chapter #2 – Water and Blood  
  
I don't know if I'm awake any longer. I just feel the warm flood of water surrounding me, drenching my clothes. I sink a little deeper into the water, into the warm, lulling fluid that assures me that I don't have to worry anymore about anything. My ears slowly disappear, my chin, my mouth, my nose. I can't breath but that doesn't matter. I'm too sleepy to come up again. Something pulls me down. I guess it's Gravitation.  
  
Yuki tried to enter once more. With his whole weight he slammed his body against the door keeping him out of the room. "SHUICHI!" He retried, again and again. The apartment had a good quality, so had the wood the doors were made of. Suddenly the ankles of the door first creaked than cracked. The blond hair novelist stood in the middle of the room looking into the bath tube where his little friend lie. The hair soaked with water, like the clothes that stuck onto to the pale skin. The transparent to blue-green (that's the case if the bath salts that are smelling like a sunny day and which Shuichi likes so much are mixed into it) water is pervaded with little, levitating reddish strings. A slight orange assembles where Shiuichi's arms lie. The pale face, embraced with dull red, seems to be a sleeping mask of wax. The lips and skin were covered by a bluish shade.  
  
For a moment Yuki did nothing else than staring at this scene. Then he woke up from his shock trembling. He ran to Shiuchi, grabbed his young friend, carried him out of the bath into the living room. He laid him down on the couch, sat down right beside Shuichi stroking through the wet strands while taking the telephone and calling an ambulance. He didn't speak a lot. When a gentle voice told him that he was connected to the ambulance station he just told her – very rudely - the address and that they should hurry up. Grumbling he banged the phone on the accumulator.  
  
More calm than before he attended Shuichi again, lifted him into his arms. "Shhhh.. don't worry.. they'll come soon…" He himself didn't know if he really wanted to tell Shuichi that he would be safe by then or just himself to assure that his friend would survive. He tried to do some first aid. Fortunately the singer was still breathing. Otherwise it would have been too late for him.  
  
Less than ten minutes passed by till the doorbell rang. Yuki opened the door not before he had told the unconsciousness Shuichi that he would be back in a nanosecond. Everything that had to be done was done in a few moments. They came in, raised the boy on a stretcher, went out and drove away. Someone had asked Yuki if he wanted to come with them and in all his confusion Yuki had refused. Now he sat in the bathroom on the rim of the bath tube, smoking a cigarette. He observed the blood going with the flow, then he tore the loops of red apart and pulled the plug out of the sink. Slowly the water flew away, like the red and orange inside.  
  
Something nestled up against Yukis shin and when he looked down the kitten he had brought looked straight into his eyes, moaned quietly as if she wanted to give him her sympathy. He kneeled down in front of her, stroked her fur. "Sorry.. nothing actually was how I liked it to be.. everything went wrong.. I'm sorry… Yami?" She moaned again, expressing that she thought that the name would suit her best.  
  
This night when Yuki finally went to bed he looked on the side of the furniture where Shuichi lie if the novelist hadn't forced him to sleep on the couch. He began to realize how empty his life had been the last two weeks, how awfully silent, how dreadful lonely. He had missed his blockhead, but he had been to proud to admit himself that he had such feelings. He noticed how lonely he made Shuichi, and that the other one was not able to live like that. He made him trying to commit suicide, he was the one who had driven the little singer into his despair.  
  
Salty drops ran down on his cheeks and fell on the blanket. Yuki fell into sleep and though he heard before how the cat came on the bed, settling herself beside him and coiling up, he did not mind anymore. 


End file.
